


Pathetic

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, bullying/beating, nekoma!yamaguchi, tsukkiyama - Freeform, tw bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki finds some teammates beating up one of his opponents before a practice game. Rival schools!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pathetic

**Author's Note:**

> Please imagine with me for a second Nekoma!yamaguchi. Thank you.

"P-please stop! I- I don't want to fight, please--" Tsukishima is immediately attracted to the desperate pleas, curious. He knows he should be heading to his practice match, he'd only gone out to fill up his water bottle, but the cries were nearby, and he figured he should stop the fight. After all, hot-headed people annoyed him, and it would annoy him to no end if he let this happen. 

"P- please, st-"

"Shut up, Nekoma, we don't need your shit," Tsukishima is surprised to hear one of his own teammates snap at the sobbing voice; so he wasn't the only one not getting ready for the match...

...And wasn't Nekoma the team that they were playing?..

"Hey," Tsukishima turns around the corner to see a group of teenagers surrounding a cowering red jersey; teenagers that all just so happen to be on his volleyball team. 

"Shit, who is-- oh, it's just Tsukishima." The group of boys all turn to Tsukishima, looking relieved. "Come join us in a quick pre-game, Tsu--"

"You guys are so pathetic." Tsukishima scoffs. "Using scare tactics on the poor competition."

"Look--"

"Get out of here before I find a teacher, or better yet, our coaches." His teammates seem to get the idea that he was serious about this and drop the boy they'd been harassing, rushing past Tsukishima. 

"D- don't be late, Tsukishima!"

"Yeah, we need our star blocker!"

Tsukishima simply scoffs, stepping towards the limp boy on the floor. The boy flinches, and Tsukishim grimaces. 

"You really shouldn't pick fights, kid," He says, holding out a hand to help him up. "Especially with your stature. You're probably not a starter, with how small you are."

"N- no, I- I wasn't..." The boy mutters, trying to find the right words. He had a split lip and it looked like a barrage of bruises were going to bloom on his freckled face. It really was pathetic. 

"I know, I know; I'm joking. My senpais are very over-enthusiastic. I apologize for them."

"N- no, I'm used to it. It's fine." 

Tsukishima frowns. "You're used to being beat up?"

"W- well, yeah...Most schools I go to have students that do the same thing those guys were...Th- they see I'm weak and think it would be fun to beat me up before matches." As they were walking, Tsukishima hadn't noticed how close to the gym they'd been all along; they're at the door already, entering to loud yells and the sound of balls hitting the floor. 

"Tadashi!" Both Tsukishima and the boy turn to see a dark haired male running up to them. As soon as he sees the blood running from "Tadashi"s nose, his look of relief changes to one of anger. Tsukishima gulps. 

"H- hello Kuroo-senpai," 

"What the hell did you do to our pinch server, Karasuno?" Kuroo glares down at Tsukishima, who was trying not to let his cool demeanor falter. 

"Nothing, nothing. I found him being beat up by some of my teammates, I was simply walking him here to return him."

"Tadashi?" Kuroo gives Tadashi a look that asks, "is this true?"

"H- he helped me, I promise. He scared away the people attacking me."

Kuroo smirks. "Good. Thank you, uh..."

"...Tsukishima..."

"Tsukki, for helping out my dear Tadashi. Please know that if it was you that did this, and you've convinced poor Tadashi to lie to you, I will find you and hurt you. Ok? Bye. C'mon, Tadashi, let's get you cleaned up," Kuroo grabs Tadashi's shoulder and gently guides him to where Nekoma was set up, kind smile on his lips the whole time. 

"Thanks, Kuroo-senpai, but you didn't need to-"

"Oh, I believe I did. These people picking on you need to know that they can't anymore."

"But...look..." Tadashi points towards the Karasuno side of the gym, where Tsukishima was speaking with his coaches and pointing at his attackers over his shoulder. They can hear their coach blow his whistle and a yell of "Narita, Kinnoshita, get your asses over here!" as Tsukishima slinks off. Kuroo watches as the blonde gets straight to practice, unphased by the yelling of their coaches behind them. 

"He really..."

"Yeah, kind of."

"But he looks..."

"I know." Tadashi smiles fondly at Tsukishima, who catches his eye and smiles back after blocking a spike from one of his teammates and smiles back. "But I have to say, he'd not all that bad looking either..."

"Ready to kick pretty boy's ass, secret weapon?"

"Yes, sir."


End file.
